


submission

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [6]
Category: Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Rapunzel lives in a kingdom where everyone is either a Dom or a Sub. She's a Sub, but she's grown up never knowing that. Now it's her eighteenth birthday.





	submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dick or Treat 2019. I'm planning on turning this into a series, so look to the bottom notes if you'd like to make a disney-centric smut request!

Princess Rapunzel was born into a kingdom with many fractions. There was the obvious rich and poor divide that split many kingdoms like it. But, there was an added layer. There were the fated marks of Dom and Sub that every child was born with.

Typically, a family of Rapunzel’s status was made up of Doms. Both of her parents were wealthy Doms with many Subs. They agreed to produce a child of a similar status. Usually, such arrangements are successful and the child is born of the same Dom mark.

Unfortunately for young Rapunzel, she did not bare the regal sun. Instead, her wrist was decorated with a fragile flower. Rapunzel, daughter of two prominent Doms, was a Sub.

Her parents were devastated. They decided they could not raise her, they could not let her interact with the other wealthy Dom families. So, Rapunzel was shunned away in the castle. She only spoke with the maids that fed and clothed her. She spent her days painting and reading child fairy tales.

Rapunzel did not receive the education most Subs did. She knew nothing of serving a Dom. Her parents had no clue how to raise a Sub. Their kingdom did not harbor any important Sub mentors. So, they decided that Rapunzel would learn nothing until she was paired off with her first Dom.

When that day came, it was her eighteenth birthday. She had grown into a beautiful fair lady. Her hair was long and golden. Her eyes were bright and youthful. Her body was thin with perky breasts. She had all the makings of a remarkable Sub.

Her parents knew they couldn’t entrust their daughter with any Dom. But, they also couldn’t pair her off with someone within their circle. So they sent word to the prominent Doms of the poorer areas of their kingdom. They met with a few. Only one stood out to them.

She went under the name of Mother Gothel. No one knew her real name. She seemed to be ageless, for she had opened and operated Gothel’s brothel, nicknamed  _ the Tower, _ for decades. Yet she still radiated with beauty. Sure, some of her curly hair had gone grey but any Sub would still gladly serve her. 

Yes, Rapunzel’s parents immediately agreed that Rapunzel would live in the Tower under Mother Gothel. 

✸✸✸

Rapunzel could hardly believe it when she was led out of her room and through the winding halls of the castle. The servant led her outside and to a red carriage waiting for her. She’d never thought the day would come that her parents would finally let her see the world and on her birthday no less! She was told she was being taken to her new home, whatever that meant.

The carriage led her through the town. Rapunzel sat glued to the window, watching as faces passed by. The carriage stopped in front of a tall building made of mismatched brick on each level. The sign in front proudly displayed the words,  _ The Tower. _

A woman stepped out of the front door as Rapunzel exited the carriage. She had her arms splayed out as she approached Rapunzel. “Oh, you’re even more adorable in person! Happy Birthday!” the woman cheered as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

When Rapunzel was finally let go from the hug, she noted the woman’s appearance. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress that left little to the imagination. Especially with the top cut low barely containing. her round breasts from spilling out.

“Hello,” Rapunzel said a bit nervously. “I-Is this my new home?” The building was nowhere near as grand as the castle, and the neighborhood seemed a bit… dilapidated. 

“Yes, dear. I’m Mother Gothel, you’re new Dom,” Gothel explained with a hand on Rapunzel’s cheek. “Do you… know what that means?”

Rapunzel blushed. “I’m sorry… Should I?”

Gothel smiled. “Oh, what fun I’m going to have with you. Come along, dear. I have so much to explain.”

Gothel led Rapunzel through the door which only revealed another door. They did not go through the second door, instead turned to a winding staircase. The climbed the staircase and past many floors. Rapunzel could hear muffled sounds from women that worried her.

“Is everything alright?” Rapunzel asked.

“Everything’s fine, darling,” Gothel encouraged as they continued up the steps.

They finally stopped when they reached the top floor. The entered through a door, revealing a bedroom decorated in black and red. It was elegant and almost royal. Rapunzel noticed some of the paintings on the walls were covered in black sheets. The ones that weren’t were simple portraits of Gothel, as well as some other beautiful women.

Gothel took Rapunzel by the hand and guided her to the edge of the bed, where they both sat. 

“Rapunzel,” Gothel started. She turned her hand, revealing the sun-shaped mark on her wrist. “You see this?”

Rapunzel nodded. 

“This mark is what makes me a Dom. And you—” Gothel gently turned Rapunzel’s hand so the flower mark was revealed. “Are a Sub.”

“So what does a Sub… or a Dom… do?”

Gothel smiled again, delicately grasped Rapunzel’s hand. “A Dom tells a Sub what to do. They’re in control. The extent of control depends on the relationship. Some Sub like a Dom who tells them what to wear or eat. Many Subs like it when a Dom is in control during sex.”

Rapunzel wasn’t sure if she understood, but she still nodded. “I’ve never had sex.”

“I know, I know,” Gothel replied. “I’ll help you learn everything you know. And I’ll introduce you to my other Subs, who will also help you.”

Rapunzel’s brows flew up. “You have other Subs?”

“Yes. Not all Doms do, but I love caring for many girls. I share them too. This place is a brothel,” Gothel explained. She noticed the blonde’s wide eyes and added, “But don’t worry. I won’t make you work if you don’t want to.”

Rapunzel looked around the room. “So, is this where I’ll stay?”

“Yes, with me in my room. Unless you’d like—”

“No! It’s fine,” Rapunzel assured. “I’ve been alone for so long. It’ll be nice to share a bed with someone.”

Gothel sighed, her hand pressing to her cheek again. “You are so beautiful and kind. I will make sure you’re never alone again.”

Rapunzel felt safe next to Gothel, despite the foreign surroundings and all this new information sprung on her.

Gothel’s hand slid down to her shoulder. “Now, do you like this dress?” she asked, staring down at the princess’ purple dress.

Rapunzel shrugged. “I didn’t have much to choose from.”

Gothel hummed. “Well, we’ll figure out your wardrobe later. First, I’d like to take a good look at you. Can you take your dress off for me, Rapunzel?”

Rapunzel felt her face heat up. She’d never been naked in front of someone before. “Sure.” She stood from the bed and began to rid herself of her dress. Soon she was done to her undergarments. Finally, she stood fully naked in front of Gothel.

“Oh my,” Gothel purred as she reached out to Rapunzel, gripping her bare hips. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Rapunzel couldn’t help but grin at Gothel’s appreciation for her.

Gothel’s hands rose up, cupping both of Rapunzel’s breasts. Rapunzel enjoyed the feeling of her Gothel’s fingers on her skin as they massaged her breasts. “Such beauties these are. Oh, the other girls will just love you.” Rapunzel was shocked when Gothel leaned forward to kiss one of Rapunzel’s nipples. “My apologies, I must restrain myself. You’re just so delightful.”

Her hands slipped back down to her waist and hips, then further to her thighs. “Be a dear and lay down on the bed.” Rapunzel did as she was told, feeling as though she was being a good Sub. Gothel sat at the edge on her knees. She gripped Rapunzel’s ankles and spread them wide apart.

Gothel moaned loud and low as she took in the sight of Rapunzel. It made Rapunzel feel hot and tingly. She wanted to hear it again. Gothel’s hands slip up her legs and thighs. Her thumbs delicately pulled on Rapunzel’s outer lips.

“Such cute blonde hair and a delicious looking pink pussy,” Gothel proclaimed as her eyes feasted at the sight. “I’d eat you right now but… Tell me, Rapunzel, do you ever touch yourself?”

Rapunzel hesitated before nodding. “Sometimes. I got bored a lot… in the castle.”

Gothel nodded, her eyes never leaving Rapunzel’s pussy. “Can you show me?”

Rapunzel gulped at the question. “If you want me to.”

“I do, Rapunzel,” Gothel groaned. “I really do.”

Rapunzel would be a good Sub that submitted to her Dom’s wishes, so she lowered her hands down to her pussy. Gothel busied herself by taking off her red dress. Rapunzel began to rub herself gently, watching Gothel as more skin was revealed. Her breasts were much larger than Rapunzel’s and her pussy was cleanly shaven. Rapunzel enjoyed the view as she pleasured herself.

As she grew up, she always imagined a charming prince rubbing her as she did. Now, she imagined it was Mother Gothel.

Rapunzel let out a high moan. Gothel moaned back and began to rub herself as she watched the blonde. 

“I can’t wait to touch you,” Gothel breathed, her fingers moving at a rapid pace. “I can’t wait to lick you, eat you, fuck you.”

Rapunzel whined and her legs began to shake. Usually, it took a long time for her to get to this point. She rarely did, usually got bored and gave up. But Gothel was so encouraging and Rapunzel was so overwhelmed by everything. She couldn’t wait to do everything Gothel was talking about. She wanted to be her favorite Sub.

“Mother Gothel—” Rapunzel choked out.

“Ah, yes, Rapunzel!” Gothel heaved as she went over the edge at the sound of her name.

Rapunzel followed her, feeling great pleasure exploding within her. She continued to rub herself even as it lessened, needing it to return. Gothel smirked down at her through tired eyes. 

“You want more?” she questioned.

Rapunzel’s eyes lit up. “Yes, please!”

Gothel tapped a finger to her chin. “Hmm… I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day. Mother’s going to take a nap, wouldn’t you join her?”

Rapunzel’s face fell as Gothel climbed further into bed.

“Aw, don’t worry honey! I promise I’ll make you come every single day for the rest of your life,” Gothel assured as they snuggled under the covers. Gothel hugged Rapunzel, both of which were still naked. 

Rapunzel rested her head against Gothel’s breasts. She felt warm and loved. She hadn’t felt that way in… well, ever. She promised herself to be the best Sub ever to her new Dom.

“Happy Birthday, Rapunzel,” Gothel whispered.

Rapunzel smiled. It was a better birthday than she could have ever wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I'm no longer taking general smut requests for Dick or Treat, but I will now be taking disney smut requests within this BDSM AU. The next part or few will most likely be Rapunzel or Gothel centric, but I will branch out to other characters and pairings. Please leave the following in your requests: pairing (f/f, f/m, m/m, threesome or moresome), kinks, and ideas.
> 
> Kinks I WILL NOT write: anything with scat, anything with blood/gore, extreme underage (aged up characters is fine), foot stuff, noncon (dubcon is fine), vore, and anything with vomit. There may be others I won't write that I can't remember off the top of my head.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
